Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor chips, an encapsulation body and electrical contact elements that are electrically coupled to the semiconductor chips and protrude out of the encapsulation body. For example, a semiconductor device may be formed as a through-hole device wherein the electrical contact elements may be formed as contact pins to be inserted into through-hole sockets. Alternatively, a semiconductor device may be formed as a surface mount device wherein the electrical contact elements may have flat coplanar lower surfaces that may be attached to a contact surface. The design of the semiconductor devices may consider the occurrence of heat and electromagnetic interferences during an operation of the devices. Semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a thermal and electrical performance of the semiconductor devices.